A Priestess's Struggle
by Little.Miss.Oblivious
Summary: A twist to a well known curse. ON A TEMPORARY HIATUS!


A/N: This probably won't be more than one chapter

**A Priestess's Struggle**

**Summary:** A well twist to a well known curse. (Title may be subject to change.)

**A/N:** This probably won't be more than one chapter. If my character does develop a love interest, it will end in tragedy due to the twist involving a well known curse. This will be explained in the story. Ah yes before I forget, since I know absolutely nothing of which plants can be used as herbs, please excuse me for misnaming them. I also do not know of the exact duties of a Priestess as the show doesn't really show any details towards that life. I do know a few things, but not much. So if you know more details and I've gotten things wrong (which I probably will), please don't kill me over it!

Date typed: Sept. 23, 2008

Date published: Oct. 06, 2008

Beta: Princess Angel Rose

--

Before I begin to spin my tale, allow me to introduce myself: my name is Nakashima Tsubaki and I have been cursed by a demon most foul. Well….to be more correct, my attacker is a half demon. But he is just as powerful and malicious, if not more, than a full blooded demon. I encountered my attacker, who I later found out to be dubbed Naraku, while traveling to a village about a week's walk from my home. I'm a Priestess you see, and I had been urgently asked to come and aid them with their alarmingly growing demon problem. Or at least, I used to be a Priestess. But enough of that, allow me to take you back to that dreadful day. Allow me to show you the day that changed my life forever.

--

**One year ago**

_I had just stepped out of the hut of a new mother. The child birth was very taxing for the new mother, her husband  
and me. For a brief, heart stopping moment, we had thought both child and mother wouldn't make it. But thankfully, both were fine and asleep. Through my haze of exhaustion, I faintly remembered hearing the new father's endless stream of thank you. I remembered I had smiled and told him it was not a problem and that he should go and rest with his wife. He smiled gratefully once more, before turning and entering the hut. With a heavy sigh and a stifled yawn, I headed towards the relatively modest herb garden I had managed to grow. I noticed I was running low on Thistle. Just as I finished picking the last of the Thistle that I'd need, my best friend, Umeko came running up._

_"Tsuchan! Kuraobaa said she needs to talk to you right away!" She said as I stood up. I didn't bother correcting her on how to properly address my grandmother. I've done it too many times to care. Besides, deep down, I don't think my grandmother cares too much if Umeko addresses her so familiarly._

_"All right I'm coming," I said as I started walking towards the hut I shared with my grandmother. She was also the head Priestess of the village, a position I had thought I would take on once she passed. Little did I know that in two day's time, I would never see my village nor my grandmother or Umeko again. I have Naraku to thank for that. But that's not until later. After I reached the hut, I quietly removed my sandals on the dirt and stepped up onto the raised wooden floor. My grandmother was sitting in front of the warm dancing fire watching me just as quietly._

_"You wanted to see me Obaasan?" I asked quietly._

_"Yes. I have just received a letter from a village not too far from here begging for us to send someone to help them with the constant onslaught of demon attacks that's been happening. They said they're getting at least two attacks every day," she told me in her usual solemn manner. I suspected years of battles and loneliness to be the cause of her solemn attitude. Her smiles are few and far between._

_"At least two attacks every day?" I asked in horror. I simply couldn't believe what I was hearing, but I shouldn't have been surprised. Since the famed jewel of four souls had been shattered, things had gone from quiet to chaotic at a dizzying speed. Before the jewel was shattered, demon attacks were random and spread out. Now they're frequent, like in the village asking  
for help. I realized by my grandmother's expression that I was taking too long to answer, so I decided to save my thoughts for a later date._

_"Please send word back that I will leave tomorrow at the sun's first rays." I told her in a firm tone. She just nodded her head once and got up to write the letter. Oh that's right, you must be wondering how we know how to read and write, as it's not very common for nonroyalty to know those things. Well, as we're Priestesses, we need to know how to read and write our sacred sutras, do we not? My grandmother was taught by a traveling scholar many, many years ago. She once told me she would have taught me herself, but she wasn't confident enough (something that shocked me immensely) that I'd have the right education, so she arranged for a scholar to come and teach me as well. But back to the story: nothing really eventful happened the rest of the day. We were fortunate enough not to have any demon attacks that day, something I thanked Amaterasusama for multiple times. The only other thing I did was check on a farmer who had recently been bed ridden by a rather nasty illness. He was recovering wonderfully and I estimated he would be back out in the fields within the next few days. The next morning came quickly for me. I groggily got up with a big yawn. As I sat near the empty fire pit, across from my grandmother, sleepily eating my daily bowl of white rice, I began thinking of what sort of demons I would face both at the village and on my way to and from that village. I do hoped I wouldn't get too injured._

_"Will you be all right while I'm gone?" I asked quietly, though I still jumped a little from the sudden noise. She simply looked up at me and nodded her head. I could see a little bit of irritation in her eyes though. She always gets that way when I worry. Breakfast was soon over and I was past the village's protective wall. My ill fated journey had begun. By the second day of traveling, I thankfully had encountered only one minor demon, and it was quickly dealt with. As I was walking along a slightly worn path, I felt the air suddenly become thick with ill intent and my body shivered, despite the humid weather. I abruptly stopped, which I do admit, I shouldn't have. But the aura this thing was giving off just couldn't be ignored. A long moment passed before I could gather the courage to speak._

_"Who is there? Show yourself!" I demanded shakily (much to my horror). There was silence, and then an absolutely sinister voice started to laugh._

_"It must be my lucky day. A little Priestess has stumbled across me." I heard from somewhere in the endless trees. It was the same deep, sinister voice I had heard laugh._

_"I said to show yourself demon! Or is it that you're so hideous you must hide." I goaded. Thinking back, I probably shouldn't have said that, but I had no idea I was provoking such a powerful and crafty fiend. My right leg involuntarily took a step back when the body to which the sinister voice belonged, suddenly appeared before me, just a dozen strides in front of me. I somehow managed to force down my almost overwhelming fear and put on what I hoped was a fearless face. Either I failed miserably or he thought my face looked funny because he chuckled once more._

_"What is so funny demon?" I demanded, firmly now, much to my silent delight!_

_"Oh it's nothing, my dear Priestess. Your attempt at bravado is admirable, especially when facing a foe such as me," he said in a mockingly arrogant tone. I couldn't stop the scowl that crossed my face at his criticism._

_"Awfully confident in yourself, aren't you?" I observed, though it came out more as a question. He did nothing but smirk and before I could properly react, I was suddenly flying backwards. I grunted as I slammed into the ground. Before I could get up, I was in the air again and was flung to the left. I slammed painfully into the nearest tree. Luckily, I was able to get my mind back in working order and was able to dodge the next barrage of attacks sent my way. It was just barely though, mind you. He certainly wasn't bluffing when he implied he was powerful. Never before had I ever faced a demon like him. And even to this day, I have never come across another. I don't think I ever will. I had tried to still him with sacred sutras, but they were deflected like they were nothing. In my momentary shock, he was able to get in a few more hits. I bounced back quicker than before. Since I never really got the hang of using a bow and arrows, I couldn't shoot him with them. My only weapons were my sutras and my katana. I wasn't stupid enough to think I could get close enough to do any lasting damage, but it looked like my only chance. So I drew my katana carefully, knowing if I drew it too quickly, I could slice the scabbard and ultimately my hand. One mistake had taught me  
that. Taking a moment to hide in order to fuse my spiritual power into the katana, I quickly reappeared and charged, slicing anything that got in my way. Once I was as close as I figured I'd get, I hastily took out some sutras and stuck them to the blade and stabbed. Needless to say, I ran like a demon fresh out of Hell away. Once a distance away, I turned to see if any real damage was done. Both the spiritual power and sacred sutras did some damage but not as much as I would have liked. I certainly succeeded in making him very, very angry though. Now frozen in fear, I could do nothing but shake pathetically and listen as he cast his curse. Unconsciously, I brought my right hand as if it could possibly provide any protection. I felt a stinging prick in my right hand soon after I unconsciously raised it. Then it started to burn relentlessly. I couldn't take the pain any longer and started screaming. Amidst my screaming, I heard the foul beast parading as a human, explaining what he'd done._

_"I have cursed you with a wind tunnel. Depending on how much it's used dictates how fast it will grow. Should you ever fall in love and have that love reciprocated, the wind tunnel will immediately grow until it swallows you whole. Have a lovely life, my dear little Priestess." He laughed what could be called joyfully. Then he just disappeared and soon the strain from both the battle and the curse became too much and I fainted. Luckily I was still in my mind enough to close my now cursed right hand to prevent it being used._

_Sometime later I woke up. I don't know how much time had passed, I just knew I had to get to the nearest village possible and find prayer beads. I just hoped they would work. Another day of traveling brought me to a relatively small village. I was thrilled to see there was a Buddhist monk living in the village. I asked a nearby villager if he could please lead me to the monk. I explained it was very urgent when I saw his reluctance. I thanked him profusely when he led me to the monk's home. He just dismissed my gratitude and went on about his business. Hesitantly, I knocked on the doorway's frame. I hadn't any idea as to what I would say, but I guessed the truth would be best. I just hoped the monk wouldn't cast me away for fear of me cursing his village. Not a moment after I knocked, an old wizened, gray mustached face was peering at me._

_"H... Hello sir. I was hoping I could speak with you about a very urgent matter." I stuttered nervously. I could feel a very nervous smile upon my lips. He still hadn't said anything and I feared for the worst. But then he smiled and pushed the woven bamboo covering back further and signaled for me to come in. The sigh of relief escaped me before I could stifle it. After removing my sandals, I stepped onto the wooden floor and sat by the ash filled fire pit. I hadn't stopped shaking yet. The __old monk__ sat across from me and spoke for the first time._

_"What is it that you wish to speak with me so urgently about, child?" he asked I kept quiet for a moment before looking up and explaining my situation. By the look on his face, I could tell with a feeling of dread that he was about to turn me away, but then he seemed to reconsider before telling me that he would supply me with prayer beads. I was so happy that he was going to  
help me that I could barely contain it. I sufficed myself with allowing a huge grin to stretch my face. Again, numerous amounts of thanks poured forth. But like the villager, the old monk just batted them away with a dismissing hand. I still told him he didn't know just how much this meant to me._

_After he wrapped the cloth and beads around my hand, I was relieved to see  
the beads held the curse at bay. He offered for me to stay the night, but I declined, explaining I couldn't impose. He stubbornly insisted I at least stay for dinner and I reasoned it was the least I could do so I agreed. I also offered to catch and cook the fish from the nearby river but he wouldn't have any of it. While he started the fire for dinner, he told me I could walk  
around and explore the village, as it would be a while. So with some lingering guilt about him making dinner, I left and started walking around the village. I admired the quietness and simple surroundings all the while._

_While on my way back towards the old monk's hut, I suddenly realized with a guilty jolt that I completely forgot about the village that had sent for help. Tears sprang to my eyes when I thought of what could've befallen the village  
by now. Yes, the village was now only a couple days' walk away, but a lot can happen in such a short time. I also realized that I couldn't possibly go there now. Not now that I had this curse. I hadn't a clue what it was capable of, nor did I want to find out. Not to mention my right hand is my dominant hand. I couldn't hold my katana as efficiently without the beads  
getting in the way. Plus, now that I really think about it, the katana was  
stuck into the demon and he disappeared. So did the katana go with him or is it still there somewhere? I'll have to remember to go back and look for it. I just hope that wretched demon isn't there._

_I didn't realize just how hungry I was until I stepped into the now warm hut and smelled the fish. "Oh wow that smells so good!" I exclaimed sliding off my sandals. The old monk just smiled and said a joyous; "good, good!" Having said that, he removed one of the fish from over the fire and handed it to me. He took the other one. It was then that I realized there was a total of four fish that he was cooking. Either he was extremely hungry, or he thought I looked underfed. I didn't comment on the quantity of dinner.  
After dinner, I took my leave, despite the old kindly monk's second attempt at persuading me to stay. I explained that I really should get going before night fell. With visible reluctance, he let me go with a wish of luck and a prayer for me. I thanked him once more, for everything._

--

**A/N:** Well? What did everyone think? I know I'm going to post at least one more chapter. I don't know if I'll post a third. I may just wrap everything up in the next chapter. Hopefully Tsubaki doesn't turn out to be a Marysue. Also, constructive criticism is absolute! That's not a request. On the assumption I get at least one reviewer who isn't a total idiot, I look forward to reading your review and opinions you might have. While on the subject of reviewers, please refrain from using chat speak. I'll just delete the review without reading. I get enough headaches as it is.


End file.
